


Acting so strange

by Modern_Death



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Death/pseuds/Modern_Death
Summary: request from Tumblr: Hello. I like the writing.Could you write one where doctor strange and loki are in love with the same woman and try to win her heart over with a lot of fluff . Please?





	Acting so strange

1.  
Stephen felt his eye twitch when he heard (y/n)'s laugher from the library. The Laufeyson was in Sanctum Santorum again and once again he was with the sorcerers' aprientist, corrupting her pure persona with his faul tricks and once again. Cape shifted slightly on his shoulders.  
"Go get to her." He murmured and in an instant cape flew from his shoulders and charged in direction in which the young woman was. Taking a deep breath, Stephen counted peacefully to twenty, smirking in that time at Loki's loud shriek and (y/n)'s laughter. Once done with his counting he strode to library.  
"What's going on in here?"

2.  
Loki looked from his book at his broter and (h/c) sorceress who were sitting at the bar stool and talking about the place Strange took her lately. "Diversion from training" She called it. Loki scoffed. Oh he knew what faul "diversions" the mage had in mind.  
With less than bored expression he got back to his book, his free hand coming down to pat softly in Barg's fur. The little, gray wolf (y/n) didn't separate with since he gave it to her.  
"Earth to Loki, do you hear me?" Startled, man looked up at (y/n) levitating upside down in front of him, crosslegged, with wide smile on her face, as the levitation amullet shone on her neck. Loki bit his tounge to stop the coff at the sight of it, instead smiling warmly and looking into woman's eyes, delighting in the faint blush that was spreading on her face.  
"You do have my complete attention now." He said, putting the book aside and leaning back slightly, looking at her.  
"I-" She cleared her throat and lowered hersef to the ground. "Would you mind taking care of Barg for some time. Stephen and I are going to Kamar-Taj for some time."  
"Of course." He smiled despite himself.

3.  
"Have I told you that you have a magnificent smile?" Stephen leaned over the table looking with soft eyes as (y/n) blushed at his comment.  
"You mean the blody grin on my face that shows this giant gap between my teeth? Please, children wake up in terror at the sight of it in dreams." She mumbled, looking to the side. Stephen smiled warmly and got up from his chair and went around the kitchen table to stand by his aprientice's side. "Look at me." He hooked his gloveless finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Usually you are the prettiest woman in the room, but once you smile, you are the most beautiful creature in the universe." She was stuck and Stephen watched with groving pride in his chest as the blood red bluch spread on her face, knowing that he was the reason for it. Stephen leaned slowly towards her, heart beating rapiddly in his chest.   
Loud howl interrupted the moment and (y/n) stood up from her chair just in time to catch Barg, running after the Cape of Levitation which wrapped itself around Stephen far from wolf's sharp teath.  
"I need to go. Loki promised to teach me some of his magic." She hurried out of the kitchen, wolf hot at her hills, somehow proud looking.

4.  
"It's so unlike you brother. You never waited for woman to come to you herself." Loki scoffed at his brother and Avengers, who were looking at him with uther interest at Thor's comment.  
"Aside from it not being, at all, your business, I have nothing to say." Thor grinned at his brother over his coffe mug and elblowed him lightly.  
"Come on now, Loki. If you don't act on your feelings, Strange might snach her from you."  
"It won't be that hard. He does have her on every day basis." Tony smirked over his paper, watching with satisfaction as God of Mischief send him a death glare. "Face it Elsa. Earth is not so different form Asgard on that matter. You have to woo a woman if you want her."  
"I don't recall ever asking for your opinion Stark. Thank you for your input." Loki got up from his place and moved to leave the room.  
"You do have to admit that you don't treat her like you would any other woman. One might thought you went soft on her." Someone snarted at that and Loki, with wild blush on his face turned to Thor, jaw firm, back straight and hands closed in firm fists.  
"I will tell you this only once, so listen carefully, brother." He spat the last word with more hatred than ever. "(y/n) is not any other woman and I am not a monster you people may consider me to be. If she don't become my woman on her own accord then I deserve no claim over her, in any way." With that said he turned around and opened the door to leave, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of dissapearing portal. Barg was sitting by the dissapearing light, looking slightly loss at the man.

5.  
Taking deep breath (y/n) looked over at the landscape around her. Mount Everest was probably not the wisest idea, yet at the given time she had no time to think of where exactly to go. Sighing she hide her face in her hands.  
"So that's why they were acting so strange."


End file.
